


doubtful minds

by spellman (orphan_account)



Category: Six of Crows Series - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14006445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/spellman
Summary: “Tell them about – us, you mean?”The one where Jesper wants to tell his friends about him and Wylan.Wylan - not so much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY READ THE SIX OF CROWS SERIES YEEEEEEET
> 
> i can't believe it took me over a year to read it (it was on my bookshelf. for a whole goddamn year,)
> 
> anyways, enjoy

Jesper woke before Wylan did. He tried not to watch his boyfriend sleep most of the time, he often felt like he was overstepping his boundaries. Or something. After what could have been ten minutes or an hour for all Jesper knew, Wylan opened his eyes slowly, before smiling and closing them again. “Morning, Jes.”

“Morning, gorgeous.” he replied, grinning at the fact that he knew without even looking that Wylan was blushing. He kissed Wylan then, the same as he'd done every morning for the last six months, but it had _still_ managed to take Wylan by suprise.

“Need to get up soon. Kaz and Inej are arriving at eleven.” Wylan said, burying himself under the covers and not really making an attempt to do what he’d just told Jesper to do.

“Agh, when have I ever been punctual? Five more minutes.” Jesper crooned, winding his arms around Wylan.  “I think we should tell them today.”

“Hm. Tell them,” Wylan repeated, not really listening.

“Hey. Listen, Wy.”

“Listening!” he said, waking up a little. “Tell them about – us, you mean?”

“No, tell them about Pekka Rollins’ pet dragon - yes, tell them about us!” Wylan didn’t respond, only turned toward Jesper and avoided eye contact. He started playing with Jesper’s hand, letting the silence wash over them like a tide. He'd hoped that said tide would convey his message. “You don’t think we should?” Jesper whispered after a few moments.

“Well - I don’t know. I don’t really know how things like – this are seen by other people, you know?” Wylan looked up at Jesper then, expecting to see some kind of annoyance, but he just nodded. “And before I met you, I didn’t even know that boys could love boys.” Jesper snorted a little. “What would they say?”

“Honestly, Wy. I have no idea. Nina had a girlfriend a couple years back, you know, before – before Matthias. She only told Inej and I. She wouldn’t tell Kaz, though.”

“Wait – Nina’s like, _that?_ I had no idea.”

“Really?” Jesper raised his eyebrows. “You didn’t know? She flirts with literally _everyone_. Even Matthias caught on after a while.”

“I don’t know, Jes.” Wylan continued after hesitating. He looked away again, past Jesper’s shoulder. “If you want to. You know more than I do. You know our friends better than I do.” he smiled. “You can tell them. _We_ can tell them.”

“Are you sure?” Jesper asked, looking up. Wylan nodded, smiling, though he looked earnest. “I love you, Wy.”

Wylan averted his gaze back to Jesper, flushing pink again before replying. “I love you, too.”

Jesper smiled. “Maybe we can stay in bed for _five_ more minutes,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So.. they’re telling the rest of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here it is! this is long overdue because i promised a part two many weeks ago, this hasn’t been proofread because i have school in about three minutes (rip) so feel free to point out any mistakes i may have made!! 
> 
> disclaimer: this isn’t technically underage drinking where i’m from because wylan is over 16 but just throwing this in there if that’s a sensitive topic for you!

Five more minutes in bed turned to ten more minutes turned to “Shit, Jes, we’re an hour late!”   
Kaz, surprisingly, wasn’t plotting their murder, but he wasn’t thrilled at the fact that he’d been waiting to eat for the last hour and a half and Nina wouldn’t even let him touch the potatoes.  
“Hey, you. Get your _dirtyhands_ away from the potatoes, maybe?” Nina swatted him away as Inej snorted, and Kaz shot her a half-playful glare. “You like that?” Nina giggled, pleased that her joke had been appreciated. “I’ve been waiting to use that one for months.”   
Wylan might as well have busted the door down with the velocity at which he threw it open, knowing that Nina has never locked her house during the day. “I’m so sorry we’re late,”  
Jesper trailed behind him, wearing an apologetic smile that looked kind of smug, in hindsight. “Yeah, sorry.”  
“We haven’t seen each other for how many months and that’s the best hello we get? Come over here, you imbeciles!” Nina practically yelled, dashing over and scooping both of them up in a hug.  
“Did you pick up Kuwei?” Kaz asked, slipping his gloves back on, habitually.  
“Saints, no; we forgot!” Jesper gasped, wide-eyed.  
“You did not.” Nina laughed, looking up from the kitchen counter, where she’d resumed the meal preparation.  
“You’re right, we didn’t. He’s gone to that one bakery down the street.”  
“Damn it, can we eat now?” Kaz pleaded.   
“If it shuts you up, Kaz, then yes.”   
By the time they’d gotten everything to the table, Kuwei had returned with a huge bread roll and an array of tarts (“What did we do to deserve Kuwei Yul-Bo?” Inej asked, ruffling Kuwei’s hair as he tried his best to look annoyed.)  
“To the dream team, reunited?” Wylan said, sheepishly, raising his glass.  
“You are so full of shit, Wy.” Jesper laughed, shaking his head. “To the dream team, reunited!”   
“To the dream team reunited!” The others chorused.   
“And to Matthias.” Inej said a little quieter, looking over at Nina for approval. She nodded.  
“Our fallen prince.”   
***  
Ten minutes and six subject changes later, the conversation was at a loose end and Jesper looked over to Wylan, raising his eyebrows a little. Wylan flushed pink a little, and nodded slightly.   
“So, you guys.” Jesper piped up, breaking the silence. “I have a little bit of news. Don’t get excited, though, it’s-“   
He was cut off by Nina and Inej both bursting into laughter after looking at each other for a split second.  
“What?” he asked, frowning.  
“Hm, no, let me guess!” Inej said, grinning.  
“No, I call dibs on guessing!” Nina cried, sharing the same shit-eating grin as Inej. “So you and Wylan- you’re like, a thing?”  
There was a moment or two of complete silence in which nobody knew whether Jesper was about to leave the room or pull out his revolvers.   
“Screw you, Nina, I wanted to tell everyone!” Jesper whined, pointing an accusing finger at her and grinning sheepishly.   
“I’m sorry, what?” Kaz chimed in, looking uncharacteristically shocked. “I don’t know if I’m surprised because of that, or because you two knew, and you didn’t tell me?”   
“You didn’t know?” Inej laughed, shaking her head. “Just in the last twenty minutes, Jes hasn’t looked away from Wylan, Wylan blushes whenever he makes eye contact with him, they-“   
“They’re talking to each other with their eyes, right now!”   
Wylan blushed again, looking at the table and laughing.  
“And I can tell that they’ve playing footsie under the table this whole time.” Inej shrugged.   
“Have not!” Wylan protested, his entire face pink.   
“Whatever, loverboy.” Inej laughed, leaning back in her chair. “Maybe Kaz and I could teach you a thing or two about subtlety?”   
An uproar began at the table, which was a feat at a table of only six people.  
“That’s unfair!” Jesper groaned. “He’s Mr. Emotionless and she’s literally the fucking Wraith!”  
“Called it!” Nina yelled.  
“No, you didn’t.” Kaz shrugged, coolly.  
“You’re right, I didn’t.”   
This went on for some time, admittedly. Kuwei occasionally piped up with some witty comment about how good these criminal prodigies were at keeping secrets, but mostly sat quietly, laughing to himself about the drama-fuelled debate.  
***  
After leaving Nina’s, safely getting Kuwei home responsibly, and walking themselves home past midnight (all while a little bit woozy from the wine), Wylan and Jesper had managed to manoeuvre themselves around the Hendriks mansion, (as they’d officially renamed it) without waking up Marya.  
Once they were sat on the bed, Wylan turned to Jesper and smiled.   
“They took it quite well, didn’t they?”   
“Hm?”   
“The, uhh. The telling them.”   
“Yes.” Jesper smiled, a little smugly. “I knew that they would.”   
Another moment passed. “Jes?”   
“Yes, gorgeous?”   
Wylan blushed. “I love you.”   
“Look at me, merchling. Don’t stare at the ground.” Jesper took Wylan’s face in his hands, gently. “I love you, Wylan.”   
“Kiss me, please?” Wylan asked, smiling.  
And so he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope it was worth the wait!! these kids r so precious i love them with all my heart.

**Author's Note:**

> anyways that was kinda gay
> 
> hit me up in the comments if you want more of this - i was thinking of writing the part when they do tell kaz, inej and nina buuuuut i'm lazy so i'll do it only if people want me to
> 
> thanks for reading, u lovely people xoxoxox
> 
> (find me on tumblr at damnablepixie.tumblr.com)


End file.
